


Another one

by Sniss



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Tealight Tavern
Genre: Assassination, Death, Kobolds, gunslinger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniss/pseuds/Sniss
Summary: Rommel, the kobold gunslinger got a new bounty: elliminate a party. Chilling on the roof with Marder, the pet ferret, he waits for the right moment to strike





	Another one

**Author's Note:**

> Rommel's alignment is LE, he speaks with a german accent.  
Marder is a highly intelligent ferret, they live in a symbiotic relationship.  
-text- means draconic  
"text" means common

Another one.

He crawled forwards slowly. The tiles grinded on his scales, it was not the most pleasant experience, but it wasn't the time to complain.

-Alles gut, Marder, wir got this- he whispered to the ferret sitting bethween his horns. He could feel his own heartbeat ramping up as he reached the perfect spot on the roof.

The first target was a chubby man. No armour, no visible weaponary, just a robe, a backpack and a weird necklace.  
-Ja, er could be a problem...-

The rest of the party contained a woman in a breastplate still shining from the beams of the moon and someone, who was hard to be seen, even with his superior ability to percive in the darkest nights. The only thing that sold the tiny, almost invisible person out was the woman's hand on it's shoulders and snatches from a reprimanding dialogue.

-Dies Typ might cause headache as well... Was do you suggest?- the ferret climbs down from his neck and dashes to the end of the roof, before waddling back and squeaking a little. The kobold just nods and starts taking deep breaths as he aims at the chubby man's throath.

pump.  
-eins-   
pump.  
-zwei-  
pump.  
-dre...- BANG!  
pump.

The bullet flew through the calm night's ullage, the chubby man's suprised expression froze on his face, as the projectile pushed Adam's apple into his windpipe, before exiting his body and glancing off from the wall behind him.

pump.  
-nächstes-  
Another bullet got quickly injected into the rifle as the barrel turned to the tiny shady figure.  
pump.  
BANG!  
...  
pump.

-Gott verdammt-  
Reload.

The rogue reacted like a viper, dashing behind a gateway, the bullet wasn't even near them. The armoured lady woke up slower, turning her head to her fallen ally.

pump.  
BANG!

Her armour seemed stronger. The rogue was out of sight. He sighed and reloaded.

pump.

The lady started to rush to the chubby man's body, bleeding out. And kinda sufficating.

-Ha!- Soft spot spotted.  
pump.  
BANG!

The lady fell to the ground with a loud brattle as her ankle... well, exploded. Cry of agony. Reload.

pump.

She somehow managed to pick herself up and kept on running.

-Zauberei....-  
BANG!  
pump.

The shot seemed quite effective. The lady fell on the ground again with a hole on her skull. Reload.

pump.

pump.

pump.

pump.  
pump.

-Wo bist du?!-

pump.  
pump.  
pump.  
pump.

He started to crawl backwards, reaching for his revolver when the ferret squeaked alarming.

pump. pump.

He turned around just in time to see the third party member jumping on him. He tried to roll to the side, but couldn't dodge the dagger meant for him. It sank in his flank, but somehow managed to miss vital organs. His adversary readied themself for another side.

pump.pump.pump.

Time to play dirty. Quickly swinged his tail around, trying to knock the rogue down from his feet. Hence they were a rogue, avoiding to be knocked did not take too much effort from them, but the kobold used the opportunity to roll around and get up. 

pump. pump. pump.

They struk again, catching his arm and stabbing his chest. He did not know how close it was to his heart, but thanked every possible god he never worshiped for having a pouch there to pacify the strike. He grabbed onto the hand holding him and leaned back, trying to jump down the roof with all of his strenght. They were close to the rope he put there for safety purpouses.

pump.pump.pump.

His tail curled around the rope as he fell over the edge. The rogue did not expect this, the kobolds weight somehow pulled them down as well.

It felt like ages, but happened in split seconds. The marksman hung upside down, struggling to hold on, while the rogue did the same, but with their hands and onto a kobolds hands.

"Nice try. But not enough." aiming the revolver at the rogues hood. "You almost got me."

pump. pump.

He pulled the trigger.


End file.
